DYRT-FM
DYRT (99.5 FM) - operating as Barangay RT 99.5 Cebu - is a commercial FM radio station owned by GMA Network Inc. in Cebu City, Philippines with its subsidiary RGMA. The station's studio and transmitter are located at the GMA Skyview Complex, Nivel Hills, Apas, Cebu City, Cebu Province. This station is currently operating 24 hours a day (however, it continue to sign-off every Monday mornings from 12:00 AM to 3:00 AM and during the off air hours of the Paschal Triduum of Holy Week), and it serves as the first provincial FM station of RGMA in Cebu. This station is occasionally rated as the most-listened to FM radio station in Cebu City. History and format * The station began its operations as Double 9.5 RT on February 4, 1980 with the tagline It's nice, it's start for me!. At that time as an English-language radio station, it aired with Classic hits and news format and it expanded with the opening of DWDJ-FM 93.5 in Dagupan as The Giant 93.5 WDJ Dagupan (now Barangay FM 93.5 Dagupan under the callsign DWTL), which adopted the brand from the flagship station in Manila six years later. * On March 1, 1995, due to the management of RGMA Network, Inc., the station was reformatted as Campus Radio 99.5 RT with their slogan "Forever!", using the English language. But in 1997, when Bobby Nalzaro took over the operations of GMA 7/RGMA Cebu, the station changed its slogan to "Nindota-Ah!", which was later adapted by several RGMA FM stations in Davao, Cagayan de Oro, Iligan, General Santos, Zamboanga & Butuan a year later when it changed its language to Cebuano dialect. The station switched to Contemporary MOR and OPM format. * On July 29, 2002, it was changed its name to 99.5 RT, which coincides with the rebranding of DXRV 103.5 in Davao as 103.5 Wow FM Davao. Presently, the station's format is a masa type of format that broadcasts mostly Original Pilipino Music mixed with some international pop songs, new and old, and the DJ's speak in Cebuano. From 2013 to 2018, as conducted by Nielsen Radio Audience Measurement, 99.5 RT Cebu making the dominant overall Number 1 Radio Station in Cebu against other FM radio stations in the market. * On February 17, 2014, the station was changed its branding to Barangay RT 99.5 together with reformatted programs, new jingle & a new logo of the station and carried-over the slogan "Isang Bansa, Isang Barangay", as part of rebranding Campus Radio provincial stations and other branding of Radio GMA was rebranded and finally adopted the Barangay FM branding, which was originated and based from its main radio station in Manila Barangay LS 97.1 (except for Super Radyo DYRU 92.9 Kalibo which was reformatted as Barangay RU 92.9 Super Radyo Kalibo, a hybrid station of Barangay FM and Super Radyo), making it competing with its rival FM radio network My Only Radio, a station owned by the network's competitor ABS-CBN which relaunch seven months earlier on July 8, 2013. On December 18, 2017, Barangay RT 99.5 Cebu changed its logo into its current logo as part of a relaunch RGMA FM stations throughout the Philippines as Barangay FM Nationwide. Areas of coverage * Cebu City * Central Visayas ** Cebu ** Negros Oriental ** Siquijor ** Bohol * Eastern Visayas ** Leyte ** Western Samar ** Eastern Samar ** Northern Samar ** Biliran ** Southern Leyte Barangay FM stations Further information: List of GMA Network radio stations § Barangay FM stations See also *''GMA Network'' *''GMA TV-7 Cebu'' *''GMA News TV 27 Cebu'' *''GMA DYSS Super Radyo 999 Cebu'' *''Barangay LS 97.1 Manila'' References #''^ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tO8eZznZM3M'' #''^ http://radioonlinenow.com/2010/08/06/dyrt-99-5-rt-nindota-ah-is-cebus-new-number-1-fm-station/'' External links *''Barangay RT Cebu on Facebook'' *''www.amfmph.com/barangay-99-5-rt-cebu-11254.html'' Category:Barangay FM stations Category:Radio stations in Cebu City Barangay RT 99.5 Barangay RT 99.5 Category:Adult top 40 radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1980 Category:1980 establishments in the Philippines